Packaging for consumer products often serves multiple purposes. For example, the packaging may describe the product located within the packaging, communicate the manufacturer of the product, and provide a convenient method for transporting multiple products. However, some consumers are embarrassed about certain products when those items are meant to manage personal conditions such as incontinence or menstruation. Therefore, manufacturers that provide products to manage these conditions have the challenge to provide packaging containing enough information for the consumer to confidently identify and choose the appropriate products at the retail shelf without making the consumer self-conscious during the rest of the shopping experience.